Hot Days of Summer
by Ramabear
Summary: In the summer heat, Hitoshi embraces the sun that comes creeping in his window unexpectedly. Things are always a little hotter when you're dating someone as intense as Bakugou Katsuki. Shinsou/Bakugou


**Note:** _It literally will not give me the option of listing Shinsou Hitoshi as a character on the story menu. So, just to clarify, this is a Shinsou/Bakugou short fic._

* * *

 **Hot Days of Summer**

* * *

Hitoshi woke from his nap to the rattling of his window being opened.

He blinked slowly, rolling over with an annoyed mumble. Rubbing his eyes, he expected to see his little brother, or perhaps his father, opening the window. They had a habit of doing that when they found him napping in the summer in bed. Hitoshi's shared room was near the vent of the oven from the floor below, keeping it warm in winter and making it toasty in the summer.

Except there was no one reaching across his bed. There was someone opening the window from the outside.

Hitoshi sat up quickly, heart leaping into action. It didn't matter to his sudden paranoia that he was on the second floor and that there was barely enough windowsill to stand on. What mattered was that someone was trying to get _in._

The glass slid up and Hitoshi stared at the intruder.

Katsuki smirked back at him. He hefted himself up with his arms and slid in through the open window, landing in a tumble across Hitoshi's legs and the bed. Once he was inside, he pushed himself up and said, "Hey."

"Katsuki," Hitoshi said in quiet shock, "What?"

"I noticed the last time I came over to study that you keep your window unlocked. So I figured this would be the easiest way to come see you whenever I wanted." Katsuki explained simply while adjusting how he sat so he wouldn't get a knee in an annoying place. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, this meant he ended up straddling Hitoshi's thighs.

It was hot and so Hitoshi wasn't wearing much, just some short shorts and a thin sleeveless shirt. Katsuki wasn't in much more, and so when he sat, his bare legs rubbed against Hitoshi's.

"Am I dreaming right now or is this really happening?" Hitoshi wondered. He _had_ been asleep. This could just be a very vivid dream.

Katsuki's smug look increased tenfold, "Do you often have dreams of me crawling in through your window?"

"Less the window," Hitoshi said, "And more this." He gestured to Katsuki's body on his lap. Hitoshi rested his hand on Katsuki's knee, running fingers over surprisingly smooth skin. "You said you wanted to see me?"

Looping his arms around Hitoshi's neck, Katsuki drew in for a kiss. "I guess so, but that was kind of a lie." He pressed warm, chapped lips to Hitoshi's, kissing him slowly. Pulling back, he said, "What I really want is to touch you."

"And you call me the pervert," Hitoshi grumbled, grabbing Katsuki by the hips to draw him closer, "You're the one who climbed in my window just to kiss."

"Not just kiss," Katsuki said against his mouth. He slid closer, bringing his knees up to straddle Hitoshi's hips. He was heavy on Hitoshi's thighs but there wasn't any way he was going to complain. Katsuki pressed one palm against Hitoshi's chest and urged him back. After a moment of resistance, Hitoshi lay back. His heart rate jumped again as Katsuki, sitting on him now, lifted his shirt up by the hem and pulled it off his body.

He wore tight shirts regularly, as there was nothing about his chest and arms that he felt like he needed to hide, but Hitoshi always seemed to forget what Katsuki looked like under the cloth every time. Because of this, he ended up staring at Katsuki anew, his eyes moving slowly up and down his chest.

Katsuki had what Hitoshi politely called 'peculiar traits' now that they were dating. One of those was his eternal rivalry with Midoriya. Once he had discovered how hard Midoriya trained his body to use his quirk to the fullest, Katsuki's own strength training regimen had increased until he could take off his shirt and look like a Greco-Roman marble sculpture Hitoshi had seen photos of. Katsuki wasn't even aiming for the ideal body himself. He just wanted to be stronger than Midoriya.

As Katsuki tossed his shirt aside, Hitoshi reached up with reverent fingers, skimming over hard abdomen and up to Katsuki's ribs, his fingertips following the curve of muscle over bone. He felt it when Katsuki shivered at the touch. He saw Katsuki's eyelids lower slightly. That smirk of his didn't fade one damn bit.

When Katsuki's fingers curled around the cloth of his own shirt, Hitoshi didn't have any argument. He pushed himself up a little bit as Katsuki stripped him of his shirt and tossed it aside without a word.

Katsuki leaned down after that and while bracing himself up with his forearm pressed into the pillow beside Hitoshi's head, began to kiss with unparalleled intensity. Katsuki's kisses, like his words, his personality, his everything, were demanding and hot tempered. Hitoshi arched up when Katsuki bit his lips, pulling on them with his teeth. He panted out a string of moans as his arching back brought his hips up against Katsuki's.

"Oh you like that, do you?" Katsuki teased, his breath hot on Hitoshi's neck. He mouthed down the skin there, making the hair on Hitoshi's arms and the back of his neck stand on end.

Hitoshi rolled his head back, exposing his throat for Katsuki's mouth. It was practically involuntary and his whole body tensed as he felt teeth work their way down to his collarbone before leaving bruising bites across his skin. Shuddering breaths stuttered out of Hitoshi's throat as Katsuki worked his mouth down across his chest, lower and lower still. The heat of the room was nothing compared to the fire kindling in Hitoshi's abdomen. His toes curled as Katsuki had to slide down a little so his mouth could skim over Hitoshi's ribs.

Burying his fingers in Katsuki's wild hair, Hitoshi suffered through the delightful sensations that ran through him. Katsuki was relentless in his movements. They had burned through the hesitancy in the early months of their relationship and now, in their second summer, the only thing that could keep Katsuki at bay was Hitoshi's reluctance.

And that, too, had burned away months ago.

Hitoshi bit his lip to keep from crying out as Katsuki slid one hand over the front of his pants. His breath came in short, almost painful gasps. Katsuki held him down with body weight and a well-placed hand, but Hitoshi squirmed against him constantly.

"Hold still," Katsuki grumbled, pressing the heel of his hand against Hitoshi's groin, his fingers curling over the waistband of Hitoshi's pants. "What are you trying to do?" He looked up, scowling.

"Wait," Hitoshi panted out. Katsuki's hand stilled and he cocked his head to the side. "C'mere again," Hitoshi tugged on the fistful of blond hair that he held. Katsuki obliged, crawling back up Hitoshi's body to be head height with him again.

Closing the distance with another heated kiss, Hitoshi pushed against Katsuki, urging him to roll over. When he had Katsuki on his side, Hitoshi pulled back and whispered, "Before we go further, give me a chance to reciprocate a little here."

Katsuki rolled his eyes and flopped over onto his back, "Fucking fine. If you wanted to be on top, Hitoshi, you just had to fucking say so."

Hitoshi retorted wordlessly, slipping his thigh between Katsuki's legs and grinding down against him. Katsuki clenched his legs, hissing between his teeth as he rocked his hips up against Hitoshi. With a little smirk, he continued to press against Katsuki, returning the marks Katsuki had given him with some of his own. Except, where Katsuki preferred to scrape his teeth over the skin, to suck and leave bruises behind, Hitoshi bit.

He left half circle marks across Katsuki's shoulder and then down to his chest. While one mouth found Katsuki's nipple and bit the skin around it, the other left its place on his hip to tease the other nub.

Katsuki was a dozen times more vocal than Hitoshi was. It wasn't his bedroom that had been snuck into, after all. He had very little reason to be quiet when Hitoshi was riddling his chest with literal lovebites. Lifting his head, Hitoshi looked over the darkening marks he'd left all over Katsuki's otherwise pale skin. He traced a finger around one or two of them, trying to decide where to put another when Katsuki suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and rolled.

Pinned again, Hitoshi got caught up in Katsuki's eager rush of kisses. Katsuki kneed open his legs, spreading them with more roughness than he'd exhibited before. Hitoshi laughed as he Katsuki manhandled them both into his ideal position. It was breathless and weak, but still a laugh, and still got him a pinch on the thigh from Katsuki who glared down at him with so much heat in his eyes that Hitoshi felt like he was lying in the summer sun.

He reached up, pulling Katsuki down in for another kiss while Katsuki grabbed him by the thighs and settled himself down between them. Grinding crotch to crotch, Katsuki rocked down against Hitoshi, creating even more heat with the friction of their clothing and aching cocks against each other. Rocking together made it difficult to give any mental attention to kissing, but Hitoshi could feel Katsuki's lips along the side of his neck, and hear his panting near his ear.

Hitoshi held onto Katsuki desperately, arms around his shoulders, fingers digging into his back, legs around his hips, heels locked behind him. The harder he dug in his fingers to Katsuki's skin, the rougher Katsuki thrust against him until the bed was rocking in place and Hitoshi felt like he'd been swallowed by the sun. He squirmed against Katsuki, desperate for more, for just a little more.

One of Katsuki's hands let go of the bedding to grab Hitoshi by the chin. He turned Hitoshi's head to face him and leered, panting, eyes half open, "If you wanted more, you just had to ask." He pressed their mouths together, biting Hitoshi's lower lip and pulling on it. His grip was unyielding, and his hips moved hard. With the third point of pressure from his biting and kissing, Hitoshi felt himself begin to unravel in the best way- all at once and completely.

Hitoshi gasped out Katsuki's name as his back arched and his orgasm tore through his body hot and hard. His nails dug in hard, scratching up Katsuki's back. As the swell of pleasure passed, Hitoshi could feel Katsuki shuddering in his arms, his own climax having started after Hitoshi's.

They lay there panting, locked in a mostly naked embrace, for a minute or two while their hearts calmed down and their bodies cooled. Eventually, Katsuki rolled over and grimaced. "Damnit," he muttered, "I didn't fucking bring any spare pants."

Hitoshi snorted. He sat up, wanting to get out of his own messy shorts as soon as possible. "You can borrow some of mine if you want."

"Good."

Hitoshi rolled his eyes and got up on trembling legs. As he bent down to pull off his shorts, Katsuki said suddenly, "Yes. Yes, I am."

"Eh?" Hitoshi paused looking over his shoulder. He saw Katsuki's gaze was on him, but lower and on his back. Specifically, Katsuki was staring at his ass. Hitoshi flushed and said, "You really fucking are nasty."

Katsuki just looked smugly up at him while Hitoshi pulled off what were probably his favorite shorts, and, consequently, the pair he tended to fuck around the most in. The glitter lettering on the back was fading somewhat, but it still read clearly _Are Ya Nasty?_ in big bold lettering. They had been a gift from his boyfriend, his very nasty, second-floor window sneaking into, hot as a second sun, arrogant, incredible boyfriend.

Hitoshi thought he should probably buy a second pair.


End file.
